1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame with an improved seal to keep the interior of the frame air tight and impervious to the elements.
2. Background Information
The desire to immortalize deceased loved ones is well recognized.
An example of a picture frame for such a purpose is Morvant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,088, Permanent Photographic Memorial Marker, Dec. 13, 1988.
Another example is Doll, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,059, Display Frame and Protective Container, Apr. 27, 1993.
Both are examples of approaches to a hermetically sealed picture frame. However, there is a need for a simpler hermetically sealed picture frame, one that seals well and is easily replaced by the consumer.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, these and other shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.